Haralson McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = Unspecified | romanji = Unspecified | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 25 | age = 700 ("45" in appearance) | gender = Male | height = 184 cm | weight = 76 kg | eyes = Black | hair = Red | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Unknown | relatives = Charles McTavish (father) Braeburn McTavish (son) | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Haralson McTavish is the son of Charles McTavish and the father of Braeburn McTavish. Formerly a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and serving for about twenty years, he retired and settled in the Rukongai in order to allow his son a chance to succeed him. Personality Haralson is a serene, apathetic, level-headed, and tolerant man. Because of the rather rigorous training and hardship that his father put him through, he behaves in a manner similar to that expected from a member of an aristocratic family. He is polite and mild-mannered, though this doesn't keep him from saying swear words and curse words (particularly in tense situations). Despite his rather apathetic attitude, he is not as cold as people would think him to be. On the contrary, he can be quite social and willing to speak openly with friends and associates alike. He believes in hard work, driving himself as hard as he can in order to accomplish his own goals. His determination and nearly unbreakable resolve is one of the traits that can be seen within his son during the events of the Ahijados-Yuurei War. In times of conflict, he is relentless and almost obsessive in attacking and fighting an enemy, battering down their defenses without hesitation or mercy. However, he is willing to spare an enemy when they're clearly defeated and have shown a sense of honor of their own. Despite the short time he had with Charles, Haralson still holds a sort of bonding attraction towards him. In his younger ages when his time was fresh, Haralson fell into bouts of depression due to Charles's lack of attacking towards him as well as the vicious training sessions he put the younger McTavish through. What kept Haralson from detaching himself from his father completely was the fact that Charles never tossed him aside carelessly like a tool. Slowly, he began to grasp the belief that Charles was showing him how to make himself stronger through the near-abuse. He himself admits that this can probably be seen as an obsession of sorts, beliving it to be the common view of other people. However, despite his father being rigorous and cruel towards him, he does not treat Braeburn to the same extent out of desire to give him the overwatch Charles rarely provided. History In Progress.... Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been taught personality by his father, Haralson excels in the art of swordsmanship. Unlike his father, he does not stick to one fighting style, but continuously switches and shifts his forms in order to confuse his opponent and draw them in. He has a knack for fighting less than his full capability in order to ensure that his opponents feel that they can beat him, only to land a lethal blow when they least expect it. His swordplay is heavily versatile and adaptable to any combat situation, making his knack even more terrifying to deal with. Immense Spiritual Power: Haralson possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy, up to par with that of a Byakuya-class opponent. To what extent his energy affects the environment or other people is unknown, as he does not bother to exert it. Because spiritual energy is a Shinigami's life-force and Haralson has great amounts of it, he is capable of fighting for extended periods of time whereas others would have exhausted themselves to death. The nature of his spiritual energy is dependant on his emotions and feelings. In case of a few extremes, his energy becomes wild, destructive and explosive if he feels anger, but it becomes weak and less potent when he is saddened or depressed. Trivia *While Braeburn speaks with an Australian accent, his father speaks with a Glaswegian one. Behind The Scenes *Both Haralson and Braeburn are named after an apple cultivar. References